


Things I Wrote

by NekonomeLilyith



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekonomeLilyith/pseuds/NekonomeLilyith
Summary: This is stuff I wrote, the first 6 chapters from long ago (like early 2016), old to new. Most of it is cruddy because I suck at writing but eh.If you want feel free to read, any and all feedback is appreciated. Most of this is sorta vent writing so yeah. HahaJust a note but most of this stuff is meant tohave twoor more parts but won't end up withit for a while so yay, right?Well, thanks for even reading this.CONTAINS SENSITIVE MEDIA/TRIGGERING TOPICS





	1. Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Everline Please just take my hand. " Conner Pleads. Astune right behind him not saying a word but eyes speaking volumes about her thoughts on what Everlin is about to do.  
> "Please" His voice cracked.   
> This isnt part of the short story below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHHEYYYYYYYYYY   
> this one contains Suicide and suchsoyou've been warned, it's also from when I first started writing so read at your own damn risk! (about 2016)
> 
>  
> 
> BTW even I find this to scary to read.

Random Image that was thw closest to what I wanted- https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/511723411/images/15031d002a24b12a938920433468.jpg

She brushes hair out of her face looking down at the ground dozens of feet below. This white haired girls name is Eveline ( Pronounced Ever-line ) Hatter, an oddball to say the least. Now she is standing on the roof of her university, a 6 story building nor including the two floors underground.The door sounds from behind her taking her attention away from the ground.  
" Please don't do this Ever. " Her best friend Connor, or Con for short, says his forest green eyes begging her to stay. He walks closer to Eveline, who is on the other side of the railing. When he is only feet away the rest of their little group Spears on this stage, or battlefield might be a better word.  
" Conner, Con... I'm sorry but this is just better for all of you. I hold you back and stop you from doing so many things you want to, things that you want to do. I am just an obstical for all of you. " Eveline finishes with a small, sad smile forcing back tears.  
" That not true. " Her orange haired friend Astune, or Tune bursts out. " You have never heald us back, or stopped us from doing things that we did want to do. The only thing that you stopped us from doing was stupid things that would get us killed. " Eveline pauses for a second before saying a heart wrenching statement to everyone.  
" Then why did you spread those rumors beforehand. Why did you call me unwanted, slut, whore, trash, a waste of space, and so many more things that I can't comprehend before this. You did this three years ago and only wanted to be my 'friend' to be able to say those things behind my back. I know you still do so I'm only complying to those times where you said ' Go die. It'll help the world.' The only person who hasn't done this us Conner... the only person I know will cry. " She takes a step back during this long speech before continueing. " Some of you still do those things as well. " This last sentence only shockes two people, Connor and Astune. The first one to speak up is Conner.  
" That doesn't matter though. People still care about you, love you even. So please don't do this. Just, just take my hand and we'll work though this together. " He gently extends his hand to her, hoping praying even that she will take it.  
" Con is right we can get through this together. We don't need them. " Astune states a few seconds later. Eveline stays silent for a moment, looking down at her feet. When she looks up hair moves out of her face enough for everyone to see that she is crying. The two people hiding in the back not saying anything, Kinsey and Joslin, are slightly put of by this. They know that they are the reason she is doing this. Eveline takes a look at Connors hand before breaking down in the slightest bit. Her sad smile turns into the expression of a child who lost someone inportant.  
" I-I'm sorry but you can't fix is, this... me even. Just know that I left something for you two, Con Tune. " She sniffles interupting herself, though it could also be from how tight her chest fells, from how hard it is to breath. Connor takes a chance to interupt her though.  
" Please don't do this. I- I love you Eveline. I can't lose you to. " Tears fall down his face as he presses himself agent the railing, putting his hand closer to her. Eveline looks at his hand and nearly takes his hand. Instead of doing that she places something in his hand, there first picture together, and a matching locket to hers. Except his is red and black while hers is green and black, both having the others favorable color and black.  
" Please don't forget me. Everything I own go's to you. Okay? " She gives him a real genuine smile.  
" No, no you can't do this. " He pleads shaking as she is only a centimeter from falling.  
" I love you to. " Those are Eveline Hatters last words as before she falls to the ground, before her body finally becomes tainted with inpureuty much like she acctully was. Conner himself tries to jump after her but is held back by the two tratiors, Kinsey and Joslin, as well as Astune, the friend who now is broken inside just like Eveline. " Why. Why did you do that... Evening? " Astune quietly whispers knowing the full potential Everline, or should we say Evening Hatter had. Knowing the truth behind her human mask. Connor being hysterical only calms down by looking at the red and black locket he recited from her. Little did he know that she also left much more for him in a single letter. This is where his adventure begins, and where Astune's begins as well. Evening was not an obstical but rather someone who prevented the there future from spiraling out of control. As for Kinsley and Joslin, let's just say they meet cruel fates, ones worse then death.


	2. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At some point in time we all question love. Surely you have right? Do you know what love is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one really isn't much. So yeah, have fun.  
> -Rin from 2019

Picture that kinda matchs the story. Sorry it no link so you hafta copy and paste it- https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/512969199/images/1503f52c5560e725841341536416.jpg

What is love. Everyone questions this at some point in their life, then when they ask someone they always get a different answer based on that person's experiences with the emotion we call love. What is the truest, purest form of love though. The true meaning. You can look it up in a dictanary or on google. It's not all to helpful though. You only get three definitions, an intense feeling of deep affection, a person or thing that one loves, and feel a deep romantic or sexual attachment to someone. Not exactly helpful right. So tell me what is love. Some say it is a bitter feeling that leaves you cold, alone, sad, and empty while others say the opposite that it is amazing, warm, fluffy, happy feeling that is the best thing in the world. So if it has so many definitions which one is the correct one. Surely one has to be the correct one, right? No not really. In this world of ours nothing is truly in the purest form. Nothing is truthful. Everything has some form of lie attached to it and it only gets worse everyday and thing includes this feeling we label love. It is all a trick of the mind, a way we describe an attraction to another human (or something else. I not judging) being. So can you tell me the meaning of this elusive word that remains a mystery to even the greatest thinkers, puzzlers, and geniuses in this world of ours. For all we know it is something that isn't meant to be solved l, or it could be something that is right infront of our faces that we're to blind to see. Thar brings up another dozen or so questions though. One being what is love to you? For me it is connected to happy and sad memory's because it destroyed the second to best friendship I ever had, and threshing to destroy my best friendship. So it is a dark, horrible, scary, and even worrying feeling for me. Though most things are like that for me. Now what about you? Do you think of love as a good thing or a bad thing? As a taboo or something to embrace? Do you know the true meaning of the mysterious word love? 

This is short af. Not even a 1 and 1/2 pages.


	3. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I look into his molten silver eyes, drawn to them. Something clicks and a voice whispers something in my head, I'm to captured by the man infront of my to notice. Ripping my haze away I run, run away from the man who murdered my foster parents.
> 
> Not in the story, a short part of a section of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
> So, this one had light gore. Nothing to descriptive. So yay.   
> Rin 2019

This is out girl Wren- https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/512976911/images/15064edcc535119f342717834783.jpg

I look around. It seems like the world is shaking, crashing, falling. The only thing I can see is a bloody scene. ' Where are they? ' I glance around the room, attempting to ignore the strong iron scent. Footsteps sound on the stairs, I ignore them. The only thing I do is cry, silently cry at the discovery of my foster parents bodys. ' It's a curse. ' Is the only thoughts I can think, well the only one that doesn't put myself down. ' It's my fault. They wouldn't have died if I was somewhere else. It should be me instead. ' My train if thought is broken when the footsteps stop. A deep chuckle resonates through the air around me. " Gave up Deina? " A deep, husky voice says. It sends shivers down my spine, despite the fact my name isn't Deina.  
I studder a response out in a shaky tone. "G-give up? " I slowly look over my shoulder forcing myself not to shake. Shock fills my mind when I see a very hot male, trust me when I say hot. Like H-O-W-T hot. Though the thing I'm drawn to most is this molten silver eyes that seem to glow in the dim light. My worries seem to melt away when I lock eyes with him. An unknown voice in my head whispers " Kamerad. " The male infront of me seems  to be in an internal conflict. I take this as my chance to run. I have no clue where that voice came from, hell I don't even know what it said but one thing is clear. It appeared because of this man infront of me. I tear my abnormal tainted red eyes from his silver ones and slowly get on my feet, shaking wildly. Now not in a trance from his eyes I notice the bloodstains on his dark grey, almost black, shirt. ' He's the one who killed my parents. ' Panic takes in and I stumble foward before running through the now bloody carpet to the door. I manage to open the door just enough to slip out but  the silver eyes man slams it shut before I can escape. " How the fuck are you my soulmate Deina? " The now terrifying man asks.  
The only comprehensive thing I can say is  
"  I'm Wren. Wren Winston. " Though it had alot of studdering and Wrenish  ( Wrens coded language that has yet to be decoded because it is mixture of English and the language of what she is that humans don't know exist. Ya get me? ) With my back to him I wonder what he could be thinking. Maybe he is shocked, surprised, livid, plotting murder of his comrade, ect. I stiffen when his arm grazes mine. By  some sort of miracle I calmly put together a few sentances. Maybe Becuase I know either way I will die? Who knows.  
" Who is Diena, what is a mate, why did you kill my foster " The foster is practacly an intake of breath. "parents? " I hope for an answer. I'm meant by silence, and the hand being moved from the door. I turn around to only see an empty room. I call the police and tell them everything excluding the male from it all. At the age of 16 I've lost two sets of parents, and meant my supposed soulmate, whatever that is. That night I have nightmares in the police station. The next month I'm living a sort of normal life. Instead of being placed in the foster care system I convinced them to let me live by myself. Now intend of being plain old Wren Winstion, the unpopular girl who has cut her wrist more then once becuase of those popular girls I'm someone else. Now I am Wren Winstion a girl who lives in an apartment, works at Hot Topic, sees a therapist weekly, defends herself, beats the shit out of those divas and there boyfriends, and lives a supposed normal life. In years time though the normal facade would fall and I would be left with many questions. The main one would be what I am.


	4. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " P-Please jus to open your eyes Chanelle. " Copper pleads for the hundredth time, tears freely falling down his face once again. Little did he know Chanelle was awake then, hearing and feeling everything in that moment.
> 
> Not part of the story, just something like it.  
> Also note none of these are edited in any way, shape, or form. I just wrote them in my memos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, another dreadful thing from 2016, aka the dark ages, but I believe this has implied gore and like... a war? Main girl is in a coma and such so there's that.   
> Rin 2019

This is Chanelle just with shorter hair- https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/513032128/images/15064f021fc9f9ac522945423125.jpg

I look around to see a room that isn't my own, to see I'm in a different place. I attempt to move my arm but my fingers only twitch in responce. I attempt to speak but my mouth won't move. I make one more futile attempt to move, but as you would think it didn't work. I label moving as an impossible thing, maybe I've been drugged. My eyed lazily scan the room since it's only part of my body that will respond my brain. Though this action stops when the sound of a door opening and closing can be heard from across the room. Considering the fact that maybe I'm about to die or something I just close my eyes and pretend to be sleeping state. A feminine voice can be heard along with male one. It sounds as if they're talking. I listen intently.  
" She's not going to wake up Alpha. Its a stupid hope now. Everyone has lost hope now, even you. We can all see how dull your eyes are now, how hopeless you look. Plus if we couldn't tell by that you've been more strict and moody in the past few months unlike your normal carefree self that is only Alpha like when you need to be. So please just let our Luna rest in peace now and pull the plug. " The feminine voice begs. I reconcile it but can't place it. My arm twitches sending pain shoting thoughout it.  
" Your right Josephine. Maybe it is time to pull the plug and let her rest. " I feel a hand on my own. It gives me a sense of peace and tranquility. Though now I know where I heard that voice before. Josephine helped me through hard times when me and Copper were having problems, well more like we nearly tried to murder each other then we were being stubbed about apologizing. " Though that means I would have to pick someone else to be my Luna, to help me rule the Violet Blood pack. You already know my mom wants me to chose one of those fucking snobs from a rival pack to. " The male coice, or Copper says.  
" I'm aware but still. Do you want her to suffer any longer. She's been in this coma for almost two years now. Even the most powerful witch couldn't wake her up, let alone figure out why she went into this coma when she was in perfect health, no not perfect she was the healthiest person here, went into a coma. " Josephine argues. I go into a state of slight shock, not even hearing all of Coppers next words. All I hear is a simple  
" Give me a few minutes first. " In a very quiet and sad tone.  
" Okay. I'll inform the docters. "Josephine says before the sound of a door opening and closing resonates though the air. I feel a for head against mine. Then tears fall onto my face, muffled sobs follow in there path soon. In a weak tone filled with sniffles and sobs Copper says " Please, just please come back Chanelle. I'm begging you to just come back. Please don't leave me alone again. " I try to pry my eyes open again buy my eyelids seem a million times heavier then before. " You promised that you'd stay by my side. You promised so don't leave me. "  He finishes sounding broken. It tears my heart in two. I focus on opening my eyes, if not for me for Copper. He is the only person that made me feel special, loved, like I'm worth something. I tear rolls down my face and a warm hand wipes it off. " Please Chanelle. " He whispers. After a few minutes of my struggle Coppers says one more thing, now sounding like himself. " Okay. Just let me do one thing before I have to leave you... forever. " That statement makes me feel like the trash I used to feel like, the trash that caused scars on her wrists and thighs. Though before I can get consumed in these thoughts I feel a set of warm lips on mine. My eyes snap open and are meant with Coppers violet ones, a trademark in his family. In shock he pulls away, tears already forming in the corner of his eyes. " Chanelle is that you? Are.. are you awake. " He asks sounding like a child who just got the only thing they ever wanted back. I attempt to reply, but dispite the fact my lips move no sound comes out. I try again and again but only receive the same thing time and time again. So I simply nod my head yes. I try to movemy limbs but they won't move. Copper crus once again and holds me close. Josephine barges in along with a docter and nurse. I get hugged by her as well. This lasts for a few minutes until the docters says " We need to do a quick checkup on Miss. Robonsion to see how her condition changed, and to possibly fond the reason she woke up. Also she need slots of bedrest. " Copper and Josephine comply and move to the other side of the room when Dr. Wojteicz《It's a female docter still》checks up on me. When she is conversing with my mate and best friend I fall asleep. About two months after I wake up, and become partially mute, I'm let out of the hospital. The second I left the hospital the whole pack was hugging me and showing me things that changed. This went on for a few days. Then I was informed of what happened during my absence and things like that. Little did I know then that this happy mood would only last for so long until old enemy's and even new ones would come after Violet Blood becuase of my awakening. The worst part was that we find the person who put me in that "Coma" but not in a good way.


	5. Abnormal ~Chapter One~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One night a young brunette stayed up late writing, maybe a little to late. She gets a message from an old account and a gift from her stalker she just learned of. This "gift" starts something new, creates a whole new life for the girl. The girl who was just a victem, someone to push around all her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings- blah, blah, blood, blah, blah, death, NO ONE CARES!! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this crappy thing, I'm surprized tou read them all to this point. It makes my day to realize someone read this. Abnirmal is a creepypasta story that I suddenly wrote on my memos when my passion for writing was about to competely burn out. (Don't ask please. Personal reasons.) This just kinda popped in my head when I thought of a very, very old writing if mine. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. As always friendly, constructive criticism is amazing to have. I love when people pick out spelling and grammatical errors, there's a lot of them.  
> Also I need a name for the main character, I have a few but none of them are that good. If you could comment one below I would really appreciate it.  
> Anyway thank you so much for reading this. *hugs all readers* I love you sooooo much!! 
> 
>  
> 
>  DON'T, JUST FUCKING DON'T!!!
> 
> -RIN 2019
> 
> Apologies for spelling and grammer mistakes

Chapter One~ Changes

Sighing I lean back into my chair, back aching from the hours I spent hunched over my laptop writing in Word. Streaching my arms out my fingers pop along with my back, a very reliving feeling. Rolling my head in a circle my neak pops as well, smilung contently a small ding is heard from my laptop. Leaningforward I push my glasses futher up my face, if you are wondering I'm not blind just not exactly near sighted. "Crap where's the charger. " I mutter pushing my chair back to look for it underneath the desk I am working at. After going through the tangle of cords, which I added to my To Do List, I finally find it and plug my laptop in. The small ding wasn't from that but rather Quotev, an old account I thought I deactivated, WinterLover. Clicking it I see it is from my backup account, 666_Winter_Rose_Writer_666_Backup, I panic just a slight bit. No one knows my password for my backup, even I forget it half the time. Clicking the yellow text I nearly run, it just doesn't look or feel right. The font seemed bloody almost it in a dark red somehow, I know for a fact you can't color text nor use fonts in private messages, then the way my screen seemed to dim and possibly flicker. I start to mumble the pm to myself when another one from the same person pops up, the same font and color with it. Finishing the first one I was fine untill the last sentances. "I mean I am in this very room with you. You look rather adorable. " Taking a quick glance around the room I read the now next two messages. "Shouldn't you be asleep? It's nearly 4am and you have school in the morning. Also don't worry no one" The font turns Italic at No one. "will hurt you without paying the price from now on. " That was the second message which makes me gulp, through seeming parched. The third one makes me want to scream and bolt, even jumping out a window if I have to. "Why did you look around? You won't be able to see me unless you turn the lights on, you won't make it far enough to do that though. Hehe. " My palms start to sweat, hands becoming clammy with fear as my brain processed those words. 'They aren't lieing.' I think. 'The proof is everywhere if I think about it. My abusive father suddenly went missing, my main bullies have been vanishing or shake in fear when they see me, my boss who hates me with a passion promoted me and is being nicer, all around life has been really good. It has been amazing one could say, that's thw thing though. My life isn't "amazing" it is crappy and the only thing I look foward to is writing a bew chapter for my fans. Well thats what I'm only supposed to look foward to, right?' Taking a deep breath I stop my train if thoughts, steading my hands as I type a reply to my... stalkers? messages. Rereading it I hit send. "Who are you? Why are you messing with my life? I liked it just the way I was, everything was perfect. " Truthfulness is long gone now, I know it is. What I didn't expact was a deep chuckle from behind me, one that froze me in fear. "Sure it was. " The same voice says, I can't place it. A hand is placed on my head. "We'll meet again my Fox. " The hand moves and the room turns silent again besides the sounds of nature and the currains ruffling. Taking in a shallow, shaky breath I carefully turn around to see nothing behind me. I bolt for the light swich to only be greeted by nothing when I turn it on. My room is empty beside one note pinned to my wall with some sort of sharp object I can't place. That's something I can barely fathom since I surprise many weapon owners with knowing what they are, it comes with mainly writing gore. Pulling the sharp out I can tell it is a tiny replica of my main Oc's, Quine Everwon, katana. It is so detailed thst even the very minuscule details that are only mentioned once are there. "If this is Quine's katana where's it's partner, Death, and their sheaths. " Taking another glance around room I see nothing out of place, there is a box with black wrappibg paper and a purple bow. The trim of the box being red ribbon on top of that. "What the? " Leaving the replica of Life on my desk with the note I carefully make my way toward the box, it smells of something unpleasant. Reading the notecard with it nothing seems like it would be unplesent, it seems like something someone would find in their locker from a secret admirer.  
Undoing the purple bow I open the box only to stumble backwards,  eyes wide in fear. There is a human hand in their, a freash one at that. One still bleeding a large amount. Something I didn't notice was the string tied around the wrist with yet another note, one not written with ink or graphite. Letting a piercing scream escape my mouth I throw the lid, repulsed by it's existence. In denial I don't hear the door opening as my mother walks in. She attempts to catch my attention but fails miserably as tears fall down my face in gracious amounts, words being mumbled about how "I'm seeing things" and "It's not real." I know what I saw was real, it had to have been for the image to be burned into my brain, the smell engraved into my memory as it still fills the air, even more noticeable then before. Without realizing it I start to hyperventilate, possibly going into a panic attack. My mother slaps me making me look at her, she says something and I see her lips move but no sound is heard. Soon after black spots form in my vision, the last words I say being "Call the Police. " as I fall to the floor. Thankfully my limp body doesn't hit said floor but be caught by my mothers arms before gently being placed there. I thought I was blacking out but I'm just in a major version of sleep paralysis. I can't even move my eyes in any dirsction, I can only hear the things around me. Panic shows in my mother's voice as she dials the number explaining whay just happened, she tells them she has no clue why I passed out. 'It's simple really. ' I think, wishing I could talk so much in this moment. The person on the other line must have said something becuase my mom's footsteps sounded toward the box befire a slight, quiet scream was heard. 'Must have looked in the box. ' I silently think. In hurried words she explains everything, from the second she walked in here to the call. Not long after something hits the floor,  it obvously breaks as the sounds of little parts bouncing is heard. Fuzzy yelling can be heard in Mother's voice, only a few words I can make out. "That killer still here. " This is enough for my heartrate to accelerate. She's right that... that person, no thing, could very well be watching us right now. A light hand is placed on my cheek, my moms by the feel of it. "Please wake up, please Sweetie. I-I need to tell you something before... before things happen. Your life is about to be flipped and I need to tell you how, why, and what has happened. " She sounded so earnest, so loving. Something that she never was, not unless it was with many, many negitive words and emotions. Not long after my eyes can open, everything is blurry though, even the roof and far corners of the room. A pacing can be seen by a blurry figure in a light pink nightie. Focusing I can for sure can lable that figure as my Mother. Carefully sitting up I take a deep breath only for the horrible syench to once again invade my lungs, proving my hopes wrong. "M-Mother I'm scared. Can we please leave? " The door lights blue in an area, a banging sound heard. My eyes widen in fear as I grab my glasses that had fallen off my face and throw them on my eyes to indead prove that the blue light wasn't my imagination and neither was the banging sound. Quickly my Mothe rgrabs my shoulders and makes me look at her with panic, worry, and most prominently fear in my eyes, her's as well.  
"Listen there is only one safe place for you now. It may not make since right now but someone is after you, someone not human. I wish I had time to tell you everything but I can't. " She hands me a letter, sparing a glance at the door. "Now listen very closely, I can only say this once. Run into the woods and don't stop no matter what you hear or see, only once you feel at home, at peace, can you stop. It means you have entered your true place in life, a place where you will be safer. There they can protect you. You know them as cree- " Shes cut off by the sound of a door droping, now a bag is thrown over my head which I automatically shove the letter into and put across my shoulders. "Go now!! Before they catch you!! " I'm shoved backward. Turning around I note that my laptop is gone, most likely in the bag, as I run toward the large window in my room.  Taking a look over my shoulder with the window open I see my Mother fall to the floor, blood dripping iut the corners of her mouth, pink gown stained red. "You'll never get her. " Those are her dieing words. I woukd cry if there were any more tears I could shed, there all gone though. Tears are replaced by anger, a desire to hurt that person, a buring determination to get revendlge in the future. 'I'll do as you say for now Mom, I will get revenge for you though. ' I think, hopping out the window. I land on something sharp, most likely a rock, and it  embeds itself inside my foot. Gritting my teeth I start running, adrenaline pupming through my veins. It helps to block the pain in my foot as well, it still pulses though. Looking over my shoulder I see a fugure behind me so I run even faster. 'I just need to make it to the woods!!' I think, nearly aloud. My speed picks up rather quickly, only promoting thoughts in my head. 'If you can do this everyone will love you becuase you won the last track event and put us in the lead. It's just a 4 mile run. ' This is what my thoughts consist of, yes I am on the track team. No we don't run 4 miles that's just a me thing even though I run 8 to 10 before practice. Lastly coach hates me so I am only placed on the events if I have to be there, he says I'm not good enough for it. Growling a little I don't even realize that by now I could be racing a horse,  just angry as I mentaly rant about the coach for track team. Bitting the inner lining of my lip, a very bad and painful habit, I start to chew. In no time at all that part of the lining has been chewed off and I start to bit my lip, another painful habit becuase I normally tear off the protective layer, thankfully enough this lasts me long enough to step into a steam and trip. I shelded the bag with my body to prevent it from getting wet. Sitting up I scan the surriunding area, it looks oddly like Slender's forest. "Well I might die at the hands of a creepypasta now... wait on order to enter the forest you have to be.... insane so does that mean... Naw it's most likely my cp fangirl thinking this. " Standing up I shiver, it's freezeing here, the cold water that I'm soaked in doesn't help either. Ringing out my hair I strip two layers down so I am only in a now see through white tank top and now skin hugging black shorts that are maybe 2 inches away from being booty shorts. Sighing I tie my hair up in a knot, get my glasses off the ground, and pull my tank top down a bit more. Popping my shoulders and fingers again my tank pulls up to close to the bottom of my rib cage. Groaning I pull it down and adjust my bag before starting to walk, grumbling under my breath. This place is oddly comfortable and soothing if I think about it, which I'm not thankfully enough. I yawn  just now noticing how exauseted I am from not sleeping in two days and those runs. Looking st my durroundingd I decide to just pick a random tree and sleep in it, sadly when I try to do so I nearly freeze. "I hate my life. " I bareky mumble, I nearly drop to the ground before a repulsive figure comes into veiw. I don't even have words to describe it, though once I take iff my glasses it clears up and kind of looks like Rake... 'FUCK THAT IS RAKE I THINK!! CAN I JUST KILL MYSELF PLEASE?! ' I panic, this has to be Slenders Woods and I'm going to die by the hands of fucking Rake, not even a creepypasta with hands. I climb higher up the tree, almost to the very top and try my best to blend in with the tree. Only prayers fill my mind, ones full of hope the wind is in the opposite direction or I'm to high up for Rake to small me. Both would be even better. Slowly the figure gets further away, allowing my brain to calm down. Sleep follows not long after dispite mt greatest attempts to stay awake, you never know in Slender's forest. One second your sane, the next your not. You think you'll be safe and live then your killed in your sleep. Nothing is certain here, not even the air you breath is. It is all just an illusion where those who shoudl have died live, there those who murder live. Most of all it is home to those who are mentaly unstable, each for a reason in the past.

Words- Currently Unknown becuase Wattpad is being a laggy, non loading, peaice of crap  
Pages- *points above*


	6. English Essay-unfinished- ~Same As Always?~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, consitering it's a cluster fuck of horribly written no gore or horror have fun with all the possible f=screw ups this format can cause.  
> RIP I got to 18 pages and barely got any plot.  
> -Note, me and my friend share an account-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have to original!!!  
> AKA the one copied to my non shared school account, hahaha. It took way to long to copy it to be honest, shoulda been smarter about it.
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1HlJvUvIcLyqRmQcsp2KT_VUnm9RwhWmFTa1uLkJecTI/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> Now onward to this one since no one likes links here. Let's see my fonts and colors get ruined.
> 
>  
> 
> SOOOO, dis from 2018 but don't trust it. Okay? This is shit and even I'm not remotely proud of it nor was I ever proud of it  
> -Rin 2019

 Chanelle Drewine, your average rebellious teenager. Almost a stereotype in fact. That was a fact she hated, how she seemed to be so stereotypical. Hate might be an understatement, it was more like she loathed every fiber of her being for being that stereotype, and honestly it made her sort of insecure. 

    No one seemed to notice any of this though beside a few of her fellow co-workers at Subway, she always managed to change the topic or give another one of her cheerful bold statements. After all she was a outgoing cheerleader, loud and colorful, always cheerful and ready to do something stupid. Spouting off sarcastic smart a** comments at any second of the day. It was why everyone always seemed to hate her or love her.

    Maybe if they hadn’t put it off as superstition she wouldn’t be missing. Just maybe if someone had pressed her a little bit more showing that they cared about her beyond the rebel stereotype. Maybe then she wouldn’t be in the predicament she was now currently in. 

  
  


    Chenelle woke late at night, curled up next to a tree. Over the past few days she had adjusted herself to the harsh weather on Mt. Ebott. Still it was freezing. Wouldn’t shock anyone to hear that it was possibly at 10 degrees Fahrenheit, or colder. Muttering a few random things she pressed herself further into the tree, curling up further trying to conserve the warmth her body output in return for cold. With a sigh she forced herself back to sleep, not fancying dying while being awake. Even if that was more likely. 

    Morning came quickly, to quickly most would agree. Especially the redhead who spent most of the night drifting between the welcoming arms of sleep and harsh reality. Like always harsh reality won, forcing her away from the lover like embrace waiting. 

    “Morning. “ She said to no one but herself, prying open blue-violet orbs. Except something was off. It took a few moments to hit her sluggish mind still slow from the night ‘rest’. 

    Jolting awake suddenly a scream ripped itself from her, body flying off of the makeshift bed she rested on. This looked like her house. Just without the decorations and a bit more… damaged of a sort. 

   Her first instinct was to run. So, with the illogical state she was in she did just that. Bolting out of the house and sprinting down the streets without daring a glance at anything around her. Then she tripped, likely over a piece of debri from the once proudly standing houses. Reflexively her arms went up, guarding her face and head. Not shockingly suffering a few scrapes in the process. It was then she took the time to look around. Noticing the stench of death and decay in the air, possibly even smoke as well. The surrounding landscape was now barren of any human life, only plants growing in the ruins of the village - or town- she grew up in. 

    Stomach dropping Chanelle could feel the bile trying to force its way up, body trembling like a leaf as she failed to take in this information. After all it didn’t make any sense, none of it did. Just a few hours ago the town was in perfect condition, life bustling around as normal. This though, it was like a war zone. 

    Little did she know it was a warzone. 

    A chuckle sounded behind her. Quickly she jumped up, eyes glistening with fear. 

    The sound came from a short male. He was fairly pale, hair completely white and cut a moderately short length, eyes a breathtaking blue. Though the fact he wore house slippers kinda made Chenelle relax, plus baseball shorts, white undershirt, and a light blue jacket. 

   Though the guy next to him, that’s what wanted to send her running. He had a good build for starters, lightly tanned, had long black hair tied back you’d assume belong to that one guy trying to start a rock band, just like the other he had wondrous eyes. Instead of a normal color, which she for some reason doubted that blue was normal, they were of an orange variety. Bright, bold orange. It added to the intimation. Not to mention unlike the other one who seemed to be a couch potato he clearly took things seriously. Having a small bit of armor on over his clothes. 

  “Look at her, shakin’ in her boots. Ain’t it just hilarious Pap?” The other asked, in an amused tone holding a small accent. 

   “She isn’t wearing boots  _ Sans _ , can’t you see that? “ The other almost huffed out in presumed annoyance, voice booming and demanding attention. 

   Gulping down the overwhelming feeling to run, well that and about a dozen other things, she spoke. “Excuse me, I am  **not** shaking in my boots, I’m just a bit confused is all. So if you don’t mind may you please answer my questions, Sans, Pap.” She used a brazen tone, voice confident trying to make her seem intimidating. It didn’t really work though, considering the fact her petie looking frame was shaking as a leaf in a strong breeze. 

    An odd feeling washed over her, almost like someone was staring into her soul. Analyzing every single thing about her. Then the taller of the two grumbled something to the other. Who said something back. This continued on for a little while until finally the oranged eyed one **-** Pap was his name she believed **-** finally spoke. 

   “Sorry about this human.”

   With those words suddenly she went crumbling to the ground. Sans caught her without a second though, throwing the once dirty blond over his shoulder. 

   “You know…”

   “Yes, I know. Come’n we better get going. “ 

    With those few words exchanged the pair set off, knowing that they were likely just sending her off to a fate more painful then the current. 

  
  


**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

 

**Chanelle Drewine**

**LV- 1                                                                       Hp- 15/24**

**Weapon- pocket knife (23 damage)                    Defence- Hairpin (12 defence)**

**_Someone that can hopefully change the outcome, though cannot be reminded of what happened long ago yet is to come._** **A friendly girl lost in a place unknown to her, if you can gain her trust she will stay through thick and thin.**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

 

She awoke to the sound of doors scraping open, leaning into the source of warmth. Once being thrown onto what felt like the floor she snapped awake, lowly growling at Sans with his grin. Hands still out in the throwing motion. 

    “I hate you, freak.” 

    He shrugged off the insult, looking across the room. There were maybe five people sprawled across the living space. Whether on couches, recliners, chairs, or the floor they were there.

    “Anyone see the Anstey prince? “ Sans was meant by a knife to his nose. 

     “Don’t you dare call Senpai that!” The person at the other end growled possessively. Giving off major yandere vibes.

    “Here we go again” A different person practically groaned out.

    “I got this. “ An annoyed, glitchy voice said. A pillow suddenly was thrown at both. Who returned fire. Pap quickly retreated from the room, someone making the offhand comment of ‘PAPYRUS GET BACK IN HERE!’ 

     Chenelle quickly understood why he ran. As well as why he ignored whoever shouted. The few pillows thrown quickly became a full out pillow fight mixed with a brawl? Sparring match? Something of those sorts. After nearly losing her head a few times, maybe some fingers and toes, she ran into the nearest hallway. Stopping only once the yelling was distant. 

    “This is such a weird dream. “She thought aloud quietly. “Next thing I know I’ll find a mu-... Well then. Officially weirdest dream ever.” Peering into the music room she saw it was empty. Slipping in quietly she looked around the room. Seeing the piano she figured it couldn’t hurt to play a song or two, hopefully. Walking over insecurity flooded her veins, only being pushed aside by the longing to play the instrument again. After all, it was the one stereotypical thing she enjoyed. 

    Sitting down she pulled the cover up with a soft  _ thunk  _ admiring the pristine state they keys were in. Waving dust out of her face she played a few cords, using one of the petals at the bottom to hold out a note or two a tad bit longer. 

     It took a minute or so but she finally got the courage, or rather temporary ‘JUST DO IT ALREADY, GOD’ mindset required to do so. Taking a deep breath with eyes fluttering shut a song came to mind. Running with the Wolves, it was a bit difficult since she hadn’t played in a while but, oh well. Blue-violet orbs opening once again she began to play.

 

(( Song Links-  [ Piano Cover ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZpqQK_IZDxY) or  [ Music video ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=06ht9MyJLT4)  by Aurora))

    The long intro gave her time to get back in the flow, fingers moving from pure muscle memory. Then finally that one chord to set off the challenge.  

“ Go row the boat to safer grounds

But don't you know we're stronger now

My heart still beats and my skin still feels

My lungs still breathe, my mind still fears”

   She could feel her voice threatening to break, yet not. It was enjoyable. The strain the long notes put on her that is.

“But we're running out of time (time)

All the echo's in my mind, cry

There's blood on your lies

Disguise opened wide

There is nowhere for you to hide

The hunter's moon is shining”

 

    Suddenly her voice went from quiet to loud enough to echo around the room, suddenly holding an almost joy like emotion within. Still, the piano could be clearly heard. 

 

“I'm running with the wolves tonight

I'm running with the wolves

I'm running with the wolves tonight

I'm running with the wolves

I'm running with the”

 

    Once again her voice calmed down, now at the reasonable ‘inside voice’ it should be and a bit duller. During her outburst, she failed to notice someone walk in and sit down just to her left. 

“Trick or treat, what would it be?   
I walk alone, I'm everything   
My ears can hear and my mouth can speak   
My spirit talks, I know my soul believes

But we're running out of time” 

 

There was a short pause, a small hum that sounded like an ‘n’ sound during it.   
  


“Oh, the echoes in my mind cry “ 

 

    Several footsteps were faintly heard making their way into the room by Chenelle, who was completely absorbed in her music. This also meant she didn’t hear the death threat, slap, and someone having to try and take Crosses’ knife before settling on restraining him. Which surprisingly only took about ten seconds. Likely because they were too lazy to try longer. 

 

“There's blood on your lies   
The sky's open wide   
There is nowhere for you to hide   
The hunter's moon is shining” 

    Once again her tone went joyous in a way, Nightmare could feel the fear underlying in the tone. Hidden beneath joy and overall the confident loud tone she used. 

 

“I'm running with the wolves tonight   
I'm running with the wolves   
I'm running with the wolves tonight   
I'm running with the wolves   
I'm running with the wolves tonight   
I'm running with the wolves   
I'm running with the wolves tonight   
I'm running with the wolves   
(I'm running with the)”

 

     The word wolves echoed the room. Nightmare found himself entranced by the girl. How her intense eyes seemed to take on a more violet hue then the blue-violet it had started out before they closed. Her short burgundy and cherry red only moving slightly as she sung, covering the black streak that ran into her bangs. Her skin almost seemed to glow in the artificial light, at least what wasn’t covered in filth, seemed to be some blood and dirt so on. He could only wonder what the girl would look like dressed up, maybe let Error dress her up. Always had those puppets he was knitting and playing with in a corner after all.

“A gift, A curse   
They track and hurt   
Say can you dream   
In nightmares seems   
A million voices, silent dreams   
Where hope is left so incomplete” 

 

    It was all muddled, between the thrashing of Cross and the piano. Still, they could understand it, understand very clearly. There was a short pause before she continued, voice crystal clear and almost embodied with pride she put behind it. Making fear of the unknown just beneath the surface. 

 

“(I'm running with the)   
(I'm running with the wolves)   
(I'm running with the)   
(I'm running with the)   
(I'm running with the)   
(I'm running with the wolves)”

 

It was loud but quiet, not demanding attention. At least compared to the next, and last, set of lyrics.

 

“I'm running with the wolves tonight   
I'm running with the wolves   
I'm running with the wolves tonight   
I'm running with the wolves   
I'm running with the wolves tonight   
I'm running with the wolves   
I'm running with the wolves tonight   
I'm running with the wolves   
I'm running with the… “ 

    Finishing out of breath she kicked herself, knowing she messed up quite a few notes in those last few segments. Blue-violet orbs flicking open quiet gasps for air allowed her to leave her hands spread across the piano keys a few moments longer than they should have. GIve a glance to her left there was something definitely inhuman there. Yet for some odd reason, she didn’t mind, smiling with ignorance. The pure negativity rolling off of the sorta humanoid monster didn’t even faze her. 

    Looking back she gave a confused glance at them. 

    “Soooo… Oh, wait I see some Kinkyyyyy stuff going on.“ Laughing after her words, she watched a glitchy skeleton let go of whoever they were holding. Almost instantly the one threatened Sans with a knife came lunging at her, screeching obscure things. Chanelle falling backward cringes when the piano lets out a horrible sound from all the keys being pressed making her shiver. The Yandere above head seemed careless about this, more intent on murdering the redhead than anything. Guess that answered who their Senpai from earlier was. Just as quickly as they were there they were gone, now being held in the air by… something. 

    “Error-”

    “What?” Now she had placed another name, Error was the one with a glitchy voice. Glitchy in general in fact. They were a skeleton, couldn’t really say one gender because of that. Anyway, continuing on they were also short, a bit shorter than Sans, face black with what seemed blue trails of tears flowing down, whatever fibula and tibia was exposed a red in contrast, a few small glitches littering their body rendering some pieces of bone floating a bit away or staticing (it was honestly cool but never let anyone find out she thought that). He wore black baseball shorts with a blue stripe running down either side, a red undershirt that may be a turtleneck, and then a jacket like Sans except it was black with the drawstrings and pocket lining in yellow and the hood having a lining of blue fur. “I lost my grip on Cross is all. We all know he’s a slippery guy.” Everyone but the human in the room knew that was a lie.

    Looking up she took in Cross. Another Skeleton it seemed, this one has white bone that resembles porcelain in an odd way. One eye, or whatever you want to call it, was red while the other one was white. Looking close at him a small lightning bolt red scar of sorts was under the red ‘eye’. Moving on from this his outfit was in all black and white except a heart locket that was gold resting atop all the complex layers. 

    “We all know that’s a lie, just ask Dust.” Sans spoke nonchalantly, leaning against a wall. Clearly trying to solve something, or maybe trying to make a decision. Both worked for the slight difference in his smile. 

    Suddenly in walked another, growling something along the lines of, “Talking about ‘em again Sans, don’t think I can’t kick you're a** to next Saturday.”

    Examining him it seemed he was another human, like Sans and Pap who was now missing once more. He looked like Sans twin for the most part. Just wearing a turtleneck instead with a slightly dusty jacket, or maybe grey paint splattered on it. He and Cross shared a similarity, having a severe case of heterochromia iridium. One eye was a blood red, the other one was an icy blue with a red rim around it, no purple between the colors. 

    “Well since we all seem to be indirectly introducing ourselves may I ask who nightmare to be over here is? Seriously he was the monster under the bed my little sister was looking for before she got ran over.” She spoke with slight hints of sarcasm and curiosity, closing the piano with a thunk. “And why Cross up there has a huge knife I think he’s about to murder me with. Seriously that's a HAZARD. “ He had tried to throw it at her, keyword  _ tried.  _ Only leaving her shrinking out a word.

    Cross started struggling against what was holding him up there, insults muffled. 

    “Hey, I’m going to go lock cross in his room till he calms down again, make sure the human doesn’t die yet. I want to at least be there when it happens. “Error suddenly chipped back in, walking out and taking the floating Cross with him. Voice holding an odd static to it and glitching over parts, causing them to repeat small fragments or just simply change the volume of his voice.

    “And what was going on there.”

    A few glances were exchanged before Sans bolted out. Dust walking away with a sarcastic laugh. 

 

    “Nightmare, or as Sans likes to put it ‘King of Angst’. Moron’s going to end up poisoned by his brother's dust one of these days.” The last sentence was more of a mutter, not directed to her but to someone no longer in the room. 

    “Chenelle Drewine, a human I guess. So, last time I asked this question I ended up unconscious, “ Her tone went flat but sassy, hand on her hip. With a smile creeping onto her lips as she started to speak once again. “But what’s going on here? I woke up in Blackflower even though I fell asleep in the woods. And well everything was in ruins when just three hours ago it was fine. So what, alternative universe? “ It was an off-hand remark more for fun than anything. Followed by another random comment. “Also, if anything your King of Negativity. Seriously try smiling, might make you look less a hentai and more like an octopus or maybe squid. Hard to decide. “ She tried to hold back the laugh at his confused expression. Failing miserably in the process. 

    “Maybe you will end up unconscious again. “ He growled out in complete hostility. Before sighing and muttering something like ‘I cursed myself, damn you Aya’ under his breath. “Ugh, fine. How about you play some piano or whatever while I explain. Try not to pass out again. “ 

 

    So that’s how they sat there for hours. Discussing the state of the world, current events, and what started to current war so long ago. Once they finished talking about that Nightmare decided to play a few pieces. Chanelle started to tell him of where she came from in thanks for that. For everything he told her so far.

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

 

You know the lore, don’t you?

Yes… okay fine no I don’t.

Then allow me to tell you

_     Long ago both monsters and men lived in harmony. Peacefully residing on Earth without conflict. Suddenly a conflict started between the two, over what was lost very long ago to the tides of battle. So from this dispute, a war broke out. Several times monsters and humans clashed, always at a tie. Humans were the stronger of the two. Having  _ **_powerful souls_ ** _ compared to the monsters. Being able to hold traits that gave them magic much stronger than the others. One of those being  _ **_Determination_ ** _ which was an extremely rare but powerful trait. The only way to kill those who held this trait was to pull apart the magic inside it piece by piece. So since no one knew how to do this- _

    That was a lie, there was one capable of fully killing someone with  **determination** , W.D Gaster. A skeleton who tended to those normal healing magic- or green magic- couldn’t heal using the magic within others soul. His most noticeable partner was Grillby, one of the many elementals summoned during the war. Foul creatures most monsters loathed despite being saved by the summoned group of individuals many times. There were several types of these creatures, a type for each element. Grillby just happened to be a fire elemental. Still, the memories of these individuals were long gone from almost everybody's minds. Just more forgotten soldiers in the war only remembered by loved ones. 

_     The tie that spanned several centuries quickly came to a halt. Everything in favor of the humans finally winning. Then the monsters came up with something horrendous, once again throwing it to a tie. So the battle continued raging on, and it still does today. You have to be careful, even if someone looks human they might not be. Never trust anyone in this world, everyone is deceiving everyone to try and scrape by. Friends are worthless, even family to some extent. The only thing that matters is survival skill in this war-ridden war.  _

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

 

    Time passed easily for the residents, a few more people got introduced. Well, monsters being technical, the only human within miles of the mansion of sorts was Miss. Drewine after all.

    There was Ink, another humanoid monster. He was a robust, cheerful guy. Likely to optimistic for his own good. He was by some miracle shorter than Sans, had a bit more coloration to his skin, always had some black ink splattered on his right cheek, not to mention his silver hair that faded into all colors in the rainbow at the tips. It’s the same length as couch potato Sans, not to short yet not too long. Then like all the others he had unique eyes. One was a blue circle while the other was a blue star, which sometimes changed shape. Going into his outfit was almost as complex as Crosses. Though had multiple colors in it. Most notable was the sash that held several vials in it, each one a different color. Actually, that would be the second most noticeable, and notable, out of everything. After all who besides the rainbow would carry a person-sized paintbrush and use it as a weapon? 

    Following him was a fellow named Dream. He was pessimistic but put up a really good optimistic facade. Honestly, he needed a bit of help, it’s really clear to see everything takes a lot of effort from him. Especially things about war, that really got to the guy. He had light sandy yellow-blond hair, dark circles under his eyes (which seemed to have their own dark circles), a permanent smile and radiant charismatic aura, deep yellow star eyes, a darker tan, and lastly had a staff on him always. His outfit was radiant. Filled with teals, yellows, white, and couple of pinks. Though what always seemed to stand out to her was the golden headband- or maybe crown- on his head at almost all times that was extremely simple. Just two pieces hitting each other right at the center, one curving slightly up and the other slightly down. 

    Lastly was Horror, yet another skeleton. Who’d been seen dragging many souls around, sometimes even dragging around mostly dead monsters, just a step away from dusting.  He was well… one of the most unstable ones. Couldn’t blame him though with his past. He was a bit taller than everyone but Chanelle, Papyrus, Nightmare, and debatably Dream wore the exact same outfit as Sans down to the white fluff on the hoodie rim, one dark red eyelight, and a missing portion of his skull. It started near the top left of his skull, going down a bit before stopping with a few cracks going down to a few centimeters away from the working eyelight. Just large enough for a cat to maybe jump in there. A possibly scary thought since no one would know what side effects that could have on the already… 

    During these days a routine also happened to arise for the redhead. Well, something resembling a routine. Starting from 12 she’d normally be walking around, quietly singing or in the music room quietly playing one of the three instruments she could play. Retreating back at about three to sleep anywhere from 5 to 6 am if even that. Then it was quite obvious what she did, pick out some clothes- she never asked where they came from, honestly she didn’t want to know just based on how some had bloodstains- for the day, take a shower, brush her hair and pull it up, then make breakfast for whoever's up. It was very much a first come first serve and if ya got nothing to bad for you, wake up sooner. After that, she normally walked around a bit before Nightmare flagged her down and gave her a history lesson or tried to teach her self-defence. Note the try, it was mostly her dodging and never attacking. Continuing they’d just talk for a while Cross plotted her murder. For lunch, she’d normally just make something small for herself, maybe Nightmare if he stuck around long enough. Rest of the day was just wondering around until dinner where she cooked for everyone. There was the occasional time when she’d have to go into one of the human markets a few miles away and stay the night. That was always terrifying. 

 

    Now, back to the present. Where things had become normal and the memory of her life before this was faint at best. 

 

**.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-**

 

    “So, what do you remember of what I taught you recently, about souls and intent. All of that. “ He asked, looking over at the girl about his height. 

    She nervously laughed. “Uh, that it’s important. “ 

    He sighed. “Your an idiot. What would happen if you were walking around alone and a monster suddenly attacked you?”

    “I’d run away…” She didn’t like where this was going.

    “And if it chased after you?”

    “I’d try to spare them or run again. “

    “It’d kill you before that happened, one hit would likely be enough. Can you dodge that fast and every attack thrown?”

    “No… “ She sighed now sounding dejected. “How about we walk to the lake and then you can recap on it? If you want I can even bake you some pie or sumthin’. “ She muttered the last part. Of course, he heard it through. It was miraculous how at the mention of any sweet his hearing was suddenly sharper than a cats’- or rather dog since Error was the cat of the house. Made sense since both seemed to have a mutual hatred for the other. 

    “Butterscotch cinnamon or nothing. “ He instantly replied, dead serious. 

    “... Fine. Also, I might be gone for a day or two next week. “ Chanelle’s pout turned into a grimace quickly enough. She hated having to go into town, it just doesn’t bring about pleasant feelings. Feels like any second they’ll find out she  _ isn’t _ just a human. After all she might as well be a monster like the rest of them are. An enemy, a threat. 

    “Want me to walk ya there? “ There was a bitter hate in his voice, concern completely hidden beneath it. The twitching in his face and restlessness of his hands and  the magical tentacles that made him a living hentai the corrupted magic that was almost even more restless than him. 

    “Honestly yes, it’d be better for both of us if you didn’t though. “ She paused, the air threatening to turn suffocating from the tension. 

     “W… What would you do if I ended up becoming a mage…. “ Her eyes flickered up to look at him, anxious. 

     He, on the other hand, seemed suspicious about this. It just was so out of the blue, so sudden… mostly unsettling though. What jarred him the most is he’d heard this before.  _ He’d heard this from Aya _ . 

__ “Chanelle, if that turned out to be true I’d do what I have to, even if that meant killing you. “ 

It was suffocating now. Deadly, choking her while invading her bones with horrid dread. 

Everything seemed dyed in bleak greys and whites, everything but  _ him _ … the source of it all. 

Why? 

Just why?

 

    She pulled a smile on her face, looking away. “Ah look, we’re at the lake. So what was this about Intent and so on? “ 

    He stared at her for a moment before sighing. “As I said… 

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

 

    Intent, something closely linked to damage. Something that could kill a monster just by being too strong. If it was just too potent with the desire to kill. It could turn the whole tide of battle with the decision of one monster to avenge his comrades if they chose to fight with unyielding determination to kill as many of the enemy as possible until a blade- or magic- struck them down.  

    An example of this would be the wall Grillby conjured up, Gehenna, a wall of fire spanning countless miles of forestland purely because he wanted revenge for those that had fallen. No that’s a lie, he wanted revenge for Amathea and Gaster. It was made of the intent to kill and agony he felt. This is the effect intent could have. 

 

    For souls, it was a bit more complex. Especially when you figured out how similar yet different monster souls were to humans. 

    Compared to a humans’ soul, monster soul are weak. Miniscule in size, in the capacity, the magic they held. This is the reason the soul of a monster cannot persist after death like humans can unless it had belonged to a boss monster. This could be because of the fact monster souls are made of love, hope, and compassion. Without one of these, they start to fall down or slowly die. After all, if you lost a vital part of you, you would die as well. Correct? 

    For humans, their soul wasn’t made of anything specific, unlike monsters. A humans soul was simply their essence housed in a physical body. Or as someone put it in a different timeline,  “Your soul is the very culmination of your being. “ 

**** _ “Do you understand now?” _

_      “Yes” _

_       “Good. Let’s head back now. “ _

**If only he knew.**

**If only she spoke up.**

**Why did this all seem so familiar though?**

**Like it had already happened...**

  
  


**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

 

    The next few nights were troubling, to say the least for both of them. Chanelle could feel that vice-like grip around her neck, the air lodging itself inside her throat in a way that made it seem better to  _ not breathe at all _ . Her face hurt with the effort it took to not let those  _ spiteful, hateful  _ thoughts be shown. 

    The worst part of it all was, of course, pretending that none of this was happening. Pretending she was as alright as she was before those words were spoken. It was noticeable something changed though, after all for six hours straight every night she locked herself in her room, never once heading to the dastardly music room that now had a sign labeled ‘Music Room Three’ with roses on it because the otaku inside her just couldn’t not make such an obvious reference. ((OHSHC)) Now for those six hours, she sat in suffocating silence, toxic thoughts rarely making their way to her lips. It was quickly taxing.

    Finally, though she vanished with the same note as normal on the fridge. 

 

_ Be back soon guys. Please do me a favor and do not burn down the kitchen like you nearly did last time. _

_ By the way Cross it would be nice to come back next time and preferably NOT nearly die the second I walk into my room, let alone try to change, breathe, move, think, and well I hope you got the memo. Just remember, I cook the food. I can easily poison you.  _

_                                                       ~Chanelle Drewine _

  
  


    Gods the walk was miserable, she couldn’t remember why she hadn’t let someone teleport her there.

    Then she remembered. Leaving a bitter taste in her mouth. Letting that emotion die off as quickly as it came. “Who was the one who dyed his red heart to black” She quietly sung, words holding a flat line. No point in faking when no one of importance was around. Letting those unique mutated orbs of hers slip closed as a small tune started to make its way into the air.  [ Lost Ones Weeping ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nZHXSN6lEEw) , an English version not shockingly. Still, those thoughts started to creep into her mind. Making her jittery as she walked, not as attentive as to where her feet led her. 

    Until suddenly she didn’t step on anything. 

    The sudden no-step sent her lurching forward she went tumbling down the hill, suffering from varying wounds, still conscious until her head sharply hit a larger stone placed. 

    Wonder what could happen to the poor human, unconscious in the middle of monster territory. 

**Nothing bad surely.**

**After all, she is the protagonist.**

**Protected by an invisible shield.**

**After all is** **she** **isn’t telling the story,** **who** **is?**

 

**.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-**

 

    At around the same time, someone was taking a walk, Geno had been specifically. Someone who should have died long ago but didn’t. A monster somehow living despite holding large amounts of  determination , something that melts monsters down in a painful way. 

    For some reason, this skeleton survived it though. Not without any pain though, still, he was alive. Bleeding forever from the gash spanning the top of his left rib in a slightly curved diagonal line to the bottom of the right side. It hit his leg but barely enough for a scar to be left, so that was no problem. 

    His attire was made of white, black, and the red scarf that now was more like a cape. Though he stopped wearing the scarf out everywhere, even if he felt naked without it. The risk was just too high now. 

    “Wonder how Death’s been doing, hasn’t been around lately. Then again there must be a lot of work to be done. “ He automatically tried to pull up his scarf, only grasping air. Even after all these years that was still a habit, one he hated. 

    Suddenly a scream got his attention, sending him running over. Easily jumping some of the terrain that stood in his way. Only to see a human…? Geno’s mind screamed at him to run. We all know though, “curiosity killed the cat. “ One thing we ignore about that saying is, “Satisfaction brought it back.”

    So ignoring the pleas of his mind Geno let his curiosity lead him over. Using a foot to roll them over he was almost taken aback. Shivering in fright. A  [ pattern  ](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSh7aZXcUsNHdotYiW6kKBTL0SdalEIiuFegk2YGuVAZ03UMbVkBA) adorned her collarbone. Each flower is a darker gold until the tips where it faded out to a shimmery purple. The rings of the circles alternating from a silver-grey and copper-blue. The sections that overlapped being filled in with a light shade of turquoise. Still, overall this was underneath the original design all marked out in a midnight black. 

    “Just don’t let this turn out like I think it is. Please just have her be a random human with a really coincidental tattoo. “ Nervously chuckling he bent down and grabbed her right wrist, flipping it upside down without looking. He feared seeing if there was another mark because that would mean  _ she  _ was associated with  _ them _ . Plus out of them all Nightmare would have at least had to take a subconscious liking to the girl for these marks to appear. 

    Looking he was horrified, mouth growing dry. There it was, the  [ marking ](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQiw6RIa0VGE4No6cXzFvjBgWbAhIkqmV94e1ObaxB1FHN2X4L8_w) that confirmed only the worse. The soul mostly filled in a green- blue, red around the outline and swirling into it almost elegantly. Slowly the green-centric cyan faded into a mini purple heart. In turn, there were just a few strands of color in that purple, a bit of orange and dark cyan. Slowly looking all around her wrist he found where the two ends of the pattern almost touched each other. It didn’t meet in the middle but a little to the right of that. 

    “No way that’s right… if it is then maybe… “ With blue magic, he pulled her soul out, astonished. “Determination, Kindness and likely Integrity mixed based on how dark the color was, Perseverance, Bravery, and lastly Patience… Looking at the outline to it seems to be invaded by some Remorse, and… no that couldn’t be hate. Damn it Nightmare. I’d kill you if I could.“ Growling out the name the venom dripped from the skeletons voice. Picking her up he glared at a Moldsmall that had come a bit to close for comfort. The Whimsum flying by fleeing in tears from the tone Geno used. Wasn’t shocking, everyone knew he didn't care if you were a monster or human. He just killed whoever got in his way, whoever stood in his path. Picking up the girl he retreated back the way he came. Back to the cottage hidden in the woods where he lives in relative peace. Where he hopes to live for at least a few more months. Who knew with the war now. It was a standstill after all. Both sides calm. That only meant when whatever was to come did happen it would be twenty times worse. That could possibly be an underestimate though. No one honestly knows. 

 

**.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-**

 

    Chanelle woke with a groan, her head pounding. Opening her eyes the room was dimly lit. The primary light source is a crack in the drawn curtains. It took a moment but then she broke into a smile. 

    “At least I’m alive. “ She winced at her own wavering voice. Slowly sitting up she couldn’t help but stare at her hands. Carefully she started to stretch out aching joints even if it was slightly painful to move so much. Might as well get used to it. After all even still she has to run to the market. Then come back and hope the guys wouldn’t start a pillow war that normally ended up with knives and flipped couches. Occasionally bits of the walls would collapse as well. 

    Swinging her bare legs over the edge of the bed shes shivered.  _ Note to self, _ She began to think.  _ Make sure to thank whoever bandaged you and slap them if their a male. Shesh it’s cold. Where’s my jacket? _ Gulping she stood up slightly lightheaded. Sparing a moment to find the light switch.

    Upon finding the switch a quick fluid motion suddenly lit the room up. Whimpering quietly the hand reflexively covered her eyes. The sudden illumination sent a sharp pain to her brain, area around her left eye pulsating with waves of pain. 

    Hand sliding over to cover her left orb she chuckled at a quiet perverted thought that popped into existence. “Now the girl can’t help but to wonder, where the heck are her clothes from before are. Who this house belongs to, but most importantly where are the painkillers? “ She narrated sarcastically with a half-hearted grin. For some reason,dejavu the self-narration gave her a strong sense of deja vu. Like it already happened. 

 

"̸̖͑̔̓̿ͅD̴̙́̏o̶̡̨͋͋́̕n̷̡͈͈͑'̸̧̰͇͖̠͐̆̽͊t̶̟̘̥͐͊͘ ̸̛͕̉͌f̸̛̹͔̂o̷̜͆̕r̶̭͌̅̑̇͘ğ̴̛̻̄̍͝e̸̖̪̱̺͌̔̊̓͊ṫ̶͇̣̈͝"̷̹̃̇

 

    She stumbled, what was that? It was demonic. Floating in the air… or maybe coming from her head. 

 

"̶̤̥̊̎W̵̛̛̯̮͙̬̮͚̍̈͒͌̑̏̉ŗ̷̡̫̖̝̘̻͕͕̙̻͒̿̔̂͋͂̂͘͝e̸̳̜͎̳̤͓͇̳͕̭̽́͋̽͑ͅn̵̺̦͇͓̘̥̙̘̮̪̆͊̔͝,̸̧̨̦̩̮͕͍̠͔͓͊̑̎̂̇̔̀̊͝ ̴̬̠̘̘̍d̸̨̹̮͉͍̝͚͎̜͔̞͔͛̇̔͘ò̸̹̞̪̌̍̉n̷̢͔͖̜͎̟͍̗̭͔̘̫̯͋̆̍̒̈́'̵̻͂t̷̢̡̰͍͈̯͎̘̖̏̍̾͋̿̓̉̕ ̴̨̗̼͚̖͎̀͑͒̈́̀̿̃̐̆̿̐̚͝f̷͖̫̜̻̎̌̇̑͒̕͜o̶͖͇̞͖̭̿͊̌̉ŕ̴̞̘̂̾͒̏̎̆g̵͈̘̯̞̟͎̖̘̳̓̆̋̿̕͝ͅe̶̲̣̘̠̤̝̽̏̎ͅt̸̛̛̳̰͉̱̙͕̗̠̟̣̱̅̊̒̈́͋̅̄̊̽͘͜͝.̵̫̪̫̭̊̐̌̃̒̋͛͋͘ͅ ̶̢̤̞̩̤̼̮͎̩̼̀̆̿͛̌̈̅͝͠͝ͅͅY̸̛͓̎͋̇̅̽̓̄́͌͝o̵̩̮̱͓͓̖͍̥̾͗̾̇̔͗͗̿̿̆̚͠͠ͅͅư̶̤̋̋͆̇̄̆̂̾͋̚ ̸̨̄̓̇̒̽͝ “ It cut off for a moment, just long enough. 

  
  


    “Wren? W-who?” Chanelle had no clue what to make out of the whispy voice that filled the air with static, warped and demonic. Her ears felt like they were bleeding. On the verge of rupturing. Tears rimmed her eyes threatening to flood over

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"̵̗̝͙͖̗̗͍̱̠̜̞̼͔̳̖̦̹͖͈̖̹͖̙̜̪̾͋̑̋͗͒̈́͑͒̄̃̅̏̔͌͐̄̅͊͊͒̑͌͋̀͆͋̑̆͋̋̽̊̌͌̒̏̐̊̇̈̍̚͘͜͜͝͝͠ͅƠ̸̧̛̖͙̣͙̱̩̊̈́̇̋̎̈́̃̅͂͒͛̆̄̒̏̓̎͊͋͗́̈́̽̈̏͋̒̓͛̚͝N̷̨̨̡̢̠͚̺̯̘͍̙̝͓̹̖̫̰̣͍͍͇͙̠̳͖̞̜̲̪͖̩̲̹̦͈̝͉̩̗̱̟͔͓͋̓̓͂̇̍̾͊̈̊̈̔̒͛̆͂́̇̆̈̄͗͛͋̊̄͊̿́̓̀̇͊̊̓͐̒͘̚̚͘͜͜͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅĻ̴̡̨̡̛̛͍̘̥͈̳̰͍̭̟̠̣̲̜̯͙͉̦͕͎̖̻̫͈̹̪̙̟̬̪̉͂̈̈̾͆͋̐̈́̏͊̌̈́̃̃̄̅̀̃̐̋̔̓͗͒̿̌̈́̍̌̈́̈́͌̄͋̓̉̌̽̊̈́̊̑̇̕̕̚͝͠Y̴̢̢̖̳͉̗͍̞̜̬̠̱̩̻̙̣̭̙̣̫̮̤̥̪̠̫͙̜͓̟͕̙̻̥̦̲͈̗̹͔̲͇͔̙̒̆͛́̈́̾̑͑̊̇̈̂̍̇̀̓̔͐́̀̐̄̾̔̋̈́̈͛͂̍̐͐̑̅̽̑̾̉͒̎̌̕͜͜͠͠͝ͅͅ

 

              t̴̥̗̮̱̥͈̂͐͌͆͛̑͋̾̓͘ö̵͕͈̦͕̲̱̰̯͔̞̟̖̳́́̅̕ ̴̫̞͙͓̔̅̓̎̅̀̌͐̿̿͘̚

                        M̴̢̡̢̢͖͕̜̻̲̙̮̹̦̣͈͇̤̳͕͇̼̩̬͉̣̦̤͓̭̺̬̞̯̫̺̭͈̟͉̖̫͓͚͙͚̘̰͈̼̝̼̼̘̼̩̃̋̈̋͘Ȩ̴̡̢̡̧̛̛̺̼̺̱̘̖̪̟͔̮̲̻͖̠̳̠̰̺̤̈́̀̂̽͒̇̾̎̔̅̉̿͒͊̑̈͒̐̄̽̀̈́͋̋̆̈́͌̍̈̀̊͗͑̓̎͑͛̃͋̓͗̈̒̿̏̊̄̀̚̚̕̚͘͜͜͝͝͝ ̸̢̛͚̤̱̝̼̺̮̫͚͍͚̘̟͈̲̻͙̙͙͍͉͔̇̌͋́̿̌͋̓͌͆̅̓͒͛͒͋́̿͐̽̀͛̑̓̒̒̑̑͋̄͐̒̂̆̃̿͘͘͘͘͝͝͠

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ŗ̴̨̡̼͓͖̱̼̼̤̺̝͍̰̼̻͙̞̭̎̇̎͒̋̊͑͊̓͑̈́̏̃̿̃̓̽̕̚̚ͅi̵̘̬̱̫̖̭͖̦̣̬̳̺̼͓̫͊̈́̿ͅg̶̯̙̜͕̎͐͌̓̇͛̐̕ĥ̵̡̠̱͇͈͇̙̙͇̱̺͕̣̜͖̫ͅẗ̶̘͎̯̯̝̰̼̙͇̲͊̄ ̸̧͉̝̱̜͙̻̰̹̄l̴̑̽̾͊̉̈́̊͗̏̏̔ͅò̶̢̢̨̭͔̣͔̱̠͚̟̘̤̳̠̤̤̃̑͑̀̉̓͆̿̚v̴̲͉̩͎̄̅̈́͂̌̀̌̀̆͑̒̏͊̒́͂̍̚̚͠ę̸̥̳̲͇͗̍̄̎͛̉̿̄̒͗̋͐̀̿̋͂ͅ?̴̨̢̛̺̣̮̬̳̗̤̗͖̩̺̳̔̌̊̌̓̑̎͂̄̆͒̚"̴̥̜͖͚̐̌̿͒̆́̒̄͊͝͝ 

  
  
  


    She stumbles forward, trying to block the horrid voice with her hands. Crystal tears freely falling down her face. Pain- no panic- flooded through every cell in her body. It felt as if no air was reaching her lungs, something almost true as  Chanelle  was hyperventilating. 

    Suddenly that horrid voice was right next to her ear, alluring and calm. 

 

    " **_̸̟̥͌C̸͉͝h̵̭̭̐̊a̵̹̤͑̅̕n̸̡̩̺̄͋e̶͈̯͈͌l̷̲̤͂̂͊ͅl̸̹̳͙̾̿̚ĕ̵͕_ ** ?̷̨̳͌ ̸͇̈Ŏ̷͕̼͋͝h̵̞͗ ̴͙̹̆̏̈D̷͖͒͝ả̸̦͖r̴̩̳̃̈́̑l̸͕̼̥͛ḯ̵̜͠n̵̼̲̦̐̈͝ģ̶̣̠̓,̴͇͙̄͑ ̶͈͇͐y̴̡̠̮̍̅o̵̼͛͆u̴̳̝͛͘ ̵̧̃͛n̶̛̞̠̍͂a̴̧̛m̴̰̿e̵̮͖̹̽ ̶̬̀i̴͉͝ŝ̵̥̱̋͘n̸̦̬͕̒'̷͍̈͌̊t̷̺̾͂  ̶͙͎̦́̍C̸͚͙͎͋͐h̵͎̘̐ä̴̛̗̹́ṇ̶̜̏̾͋e̵̗̺̫̒̈́̔l̸̨̑̇͛ͅḷ̷̦̗̏e̶͈̿̃͜ .̶̪̎͛ ̸̨͆͐̔G̸̻͑̈́͌͜u̷̠̽͝e̶͉̖̅s̸̩͙̈́͊͒ͅs̷̤̩̗̋ ̶̡͍̇̕o̷͎̤̫͘n̶̡̞̲̕c̷̭̒e̶͔͒͂̋ ̵͈̂͊͒ͅa̶̼͈̗̾͗͘g̴̛̝̖̑ā̶͍̝̣̕ï̷̭̻̤͝ņ̴̠̫͂͛̇ ̶͈̉̃͆ÿ̷̠͉́o̸̢̦͇͗̍̽ṷ̸͔̜͝ ̴̨͇̬̈̋̚g̸̥̲̱͂o̷̘̙̊ ̶̞͕̍̉a̸̩̰̒ģ̶̣̑a̶̬̳̹i̸̝̪͉͂͐̈́n̵͚̅̔s̶͇̋͝t̴̬͗̒ ̷̯̫̓͗͜e̶͙͐̒͘ͅv̸͓̈́̌ë̵̞̙́̂̎r̵̪̬͌̐y̷̨͓̹̎̂t̵̹̯͌͗̇h̶̘̿͠ḯ̷̥̂͜n̴̖̳͝g̶̻̚ ̷͖̐̑I̵͙̝̳̓̊ ̷͔̇͠ṫ̶̢̛͖ȅ̷̠̗͆͛l̴̼͖͋l̴͌̎ͅ ̴̳̯̎̆y̶͍͠͝ó̵̘͔u̴͍͍̤̓.̸̜͔͉͂̉͠ ̷̰̍G̵̲̀̕͝o̷̩͇͗i̷̦̠̪͛͑̉n̴̨̛̈́g̸̭̤̓̕͝ͅ ̸̥̙ä̸̰̰̕ͅs̶͈̏͒ ̸̮͍̘̈f̴͚͐͠͝ͅa̸̢̺͆̓͝ȑ̷͙̝ ̶̫̍̏̽t̸͎͌̊̓ǫ̵͕͕̅ ̶͈̞̌̈́ẘ̵̧̘̞̉a̷̳̭̣͋̈́ṟ̷͊͐p̶̻͐͝ ̵̣̅y̴͖͈͆̈́͆o̶̩̜̩̐͘ủ̷̯̂̎r̶̡̠͌̔̓ ̸̹̝̮͐̂̕ô̵̦̈́̕w̸̻͆ǹ̵̬͎ ̶̧͛͊͘s̷̢̠̟̋̂ȏ̷̯̣̈́̕ṵ̷̲͈̊͗̎l̶͕̼̮̾̍̿ ̴͇̗͓͘ē̴̲̑̏ͅs̷̭̩̠̓p̷̢̦̍̕͠e̵͉͎̅͝c̵̭̻ī̶̛̲̔a̷̡̜̗͋l̴͙̘̬͌̅l̵̟͐̓̊y̶̺̍̆͝ ̸͉̓d̷̨̞͚̾̏̄ȇ̵͕̦̃t̸̪̯̃ě̸͓̌̐r̴͉̭̆̏̉m̵͔̘̾̋̃i̷͉͔̇̂n̷̛̟̟͌̓e̴͔̿̚d̵͓̓͗̓ ̴̫͑͆͌f̶͔̦̭̌͘o̵̡̱̣̐̏͋r̵͉͌̅̇ ̷͎̔̈̍y̵̞̽ȏ̸̳̻̊ű̴̮̬͒͝.̷͍̜̤͛ ̷̰̬͈̆̔"̵͙̝͍͗ A chuckle, the feeling of a hand wiping the tears away. The inability to do anything but stand there as footsteps echoed the space. It was all plain terrifying. No it was more than that. There wasn’t a word in any language to describe it, or at least properly describe it. The simple action of breathing was almost too difficult. Once again those ghostly hands appear. Tracing shapes on her arms, the feeling of another standing behind her suffocating. Almost how drowning could be imagined, maybe something more. 

“Time to wake up. “ 

    It was a whispy voice, no longer demonic but obviously belonging to the same person. With a shove everything seemed to plunge into darkness with that horrid feeling of falling. 

**_Except what’s that?_ **

**_.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*_ **

 

    Someone looking alike to Chenelle stood in the ruins of Blackflower. With those trademark blue-violet eyes. The short burgundy hair with a black streak. The  [ simple black frame glasses  ](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/719CgtVJ8iL._UX385_.jpg) hidden by bangs that fell slightly over one eye.  Looking lost but undisturbed by the stench in the air, the bodies strewn around the area. A smirk even adorned her face. 

    “And who are you? “ Sans seems on edge around her. Alert even. Quite odd to seem him with a sort of threatening aura, not the lazy ‘I don’t give a fuck about anything but my brother’ one he normally had on. 

    “Ah, I’m  Śmierć ,  Wren Śmierć . Nice to meet you to, Sans, Papyrus. “ Her smirk turned into a pleasant smile. Eyes lightening up as they lost the dangerous edge to them. A hand stealthily reached into her pocket as she continued to speak. “I have the traits of  Want , Remorse ,  Betrayal , “ She held the knife just out of view, almost ready to strike. With each trait her voice grew darker, truer to herself.  “ Pacifism or Psychotic/Disturbed ,  Grief , most importantly though I’m  suffering almost intolerable pain . “ 

    It took a moment but the weight of wha she just said sun into San’s mind. Making his eyes widen in panic. It was to late though. A new death joined the tremendously high tool already. This death was different though. It was Papyrus, his  _ brother _ . Looking at the human- no that monster unworth of a name- the shocked yet hopeful face of Papy didn’t go unnoticed by the jacket wearing fool. 

    “You don’t have to do this. “ His voice is still hopeful, knowing in a way though. 

    Getting a smug slightly sarcastic expression her head tilts. “Except I do, such a pity. You’d have been a fun toy. “ Pulling his chin down the horror on his face only added to her amusement, the demented pleasure derived from this. 

   Sans was petrified as he watched his brother swiftly meet his end by the knife of the deranged killer. Feeling his hoodie get splashed in the blood. 

    When she turned to him all hell broke loose. 

**She dodged each and every attack though. No matter how fierce or sporadically seeming.**

**No way this look-a-like was determined though.**

**She did say it herself after all.**

**Grief, Remorse, Want, Betrayal, Psychotic/Disturbed, and finally Unbearable Pain.**

**_Not_ ** **_Determination_ **

**So how?**

 

There was another question though. One much more important, severe… Why does this seem shockingly familiar? 

_ Crack, Crack, Ding _

    Chanelle didn’t hear the small crack as her thoughts continued. As everything suddenly was too realistic to be a dream. To detailed… to enticing. No way a mere dream could recreate that distant stench of decay or seared flesh. The faint breeze that rustled the plants and trees in a manner that could be called elegant, or at the very least  _ much _ to peaceful for this scenario. 

    It fell silent. Wren had disappeared. Well at least to Sans she did, no matter what it felt as if she was controlling her almost doppelganger. Maybe this came from the racing of her heart or ecstatic feeling of being over the clouds, it could have also been the feeling of wearing more than what she really is Possible the cool breeze on her skin, the faint scent of grass that suddenly penetrated the horrid air- which for some reason both repulsed her to the point of near vomiting and sent bloodthirsty waves through her from how delightful it was- mixed with the racing heartbeat that thrummed loudly in her chest threatening to shatter her eardrums from the sheer intensity. 

   No, upon thinking about it none of that was why. It was because without noticing she followed the movements. 

    Everything was dead silent, no one moving. The unnoticed violet-eyed girl, the one wearing dainty glasses, or the soul of  Integrity and  Want  that always was more of a very light blue mimicking a monster soul. 

   Until rustling came from the grass. 

    Five moments is all it took. A screaming plea breaking the picture, the happy laughter from the murderer, and the surprise that he’d been caught. That’s all it took for everything to fade away. Leaving a suspense that made Elle cry her eyes out in the pitch blackness. 

    “Please, let him be okay. “

 

**_.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*_ **

 

Geno sat worried next to the redettes bed, this was worse than his  _ night terrors _ . Which both frightened and amused him. What could be so bad to give someone this kind of reaction? Thankfully this is one of the better times for this to happen as his boyfriend- a flirty jokester kinda guy that goes by the name Reaper even still- was home. He was used to dealing with things like this, having been with Geno for a couple of years now. Still, it was terrifying, to the point the skeleton had to walk out of the room. To busy himself he tended to the garden ignoring everything around him. 

The sun was starting to set when Reaper came back out of the house, collapsing on Geno’s back. Since he was at home he wasn’t dressed in the normal attire he worse, rather something more Sans like as he was a sans. Just as Nightmare, Dream, Ink, Error, Cross, and so on were. If one gave it a thought it was odd that besides the original Papyrus none seemed to exist. 

Not even a story shift. 

Though that shouldn’t be important, likely just didn't want to bunk with the old (forced) Destroyer of worlds and the ever still present King of Negativity. 

The skeleton looked just as Sans did but taller, normally if he didn’t have a grim expression on he wore a lazy but flirty smirk. When at home and planning to stay for longer than a few hours he wore just whatever was around. This time a black, red, and purple sweater Geno had knitted a while back worked as a shirt and just a pair of khaki shorts. Didn’t match but it was comfortable. 

“Hey. “ Geno softly spoke, leaning into his boyfriend. 

“Hey yourself. “ He interrupted himself with a yawn. “Well, you have fun out here while I thankfully didn’t kill whoever that was. “ 

Geno chuckled, turning around and hugging Reaper back. Face buried in the sweater. “Thanks for that, both ways. There’s something I have to tell you about her. “ He gulped feeling the taller tense. “Don’t worry, it’s nothing big. I can tell you now that Chanelle has never hurt a monster, or is even on the humans' side… come on. Let’s go inside and talk about this over tea. “ Pulling away he tugged the other inside, setting the tea water out to boil. Before taking a seat across from the other he pulled his shirt up and unraveled the bandages. Never heals, does it? 

 

“So?” Reaper asked, voice pensive. Expression set to match that with dim eye lights. It was shocking how expressive a skeleton could be. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~To be continued~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
